factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Radec
Name: Mael Radec Age: Unrevealed, Believed to be around 30 Gender: Male Origin: Killzone 2 Birthplace: Helghan Factpile Stats ---- Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame: Strength: above peak human with little effort broke Templars hand by bending it and killing him also kills with one strike with the butbof his weapon Speed: Peak Human Height: Unknown, Close to 7 feet tall Durability: Small House Intelligence: Competent Strategist, Brilliant Tactician Energy: Able to use an immense quantity of teslite grenades Destructive capability: Planet (command of an army, equal to the size of earth's current population, not including automated units) Weakness: His loyalty to Scholar Visari appears to work him into a fervor Standard Equipment: Highly decorated Combat armor, standard HGH Gas mask, folding visor, StA 3 Light Machine Gun. Powers/Abilities: Teleportation, invisibility History: Mael Radec was born sometime in the 24th century on Helghan around the time of the great depression. When Scolar Visari rose to power, Radec joined the newly formed military. Due to his impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks. He was made Colonel for his ruthless leadership and later set up the Radec Academy in Pyrrhus city. Radec helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an adviser to Visari, along with General Lente, General Metrac, and Colonel Cobar. He never took part in the invasion himself, and remained behind to train more troops at his academy. He is a rare commander as he requires a breathing mask similar to the lower ranking Helghast. Following the death of General Metrac (and Lente and Cobar before) and the Helghast retreat from Vekta, command of the Helghast forces fell to Colonel Radec, who Visari personally entrusted to protect him. For the next two years, he prepared the defenses of Helghan in anticipation of an invasion from the ISA. Radec helped evacuate the civilians of Pyrrhus to Constantine city and set up a fleet and the Arc defenses were prepared for the likely invasion. Before the Helghast retreated from Vekta, they managed to obtain the nuclear weapon Red Dust, but failed to get the launch codes. Radec made it his personal priority to find them. In 2360, the ISA set out from Vekta to capture Scolar Visari. After two weeks they arrived at Helghan and destroyed most of the fleet. The first wave of the assault was quickly defeated by Radec and the second wave, led by Colonel Templar, began an assault on Pyrrhus and quickly pushed through the city to the Salomon bridge. After taking the bridge, Alpha Squad infiltrated Radec Academy to capture Radec. Radec was in Visari Palace and set up a trap for the ISA. He then activated the Arc Pillar defenses to prevent the ISA from pushing forward. With Alpha squad, scientist Evelyn Batton goes to the wastelands to investigate the Petrosite grid that controls the Arc defenses. Radec's forces ambush them and kidnap Evelyn and two members of the squad. They are taken to Radec in the Tharsis Refinery and Radec interrogates Evelyn to give him the nuclear codes, to which she says that only Templar has access to them. Radec executes another ISA soldier with them and threatens to kill Dante Garza. The other two members of Alpha, Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko, arrive and Radec escapes the firefight and mortally wounds Garza in the proccess. Now knowing how to get the codes, Radec directs the Helghast counterattack against the ISA cruisers anchored in the low atmosphere of Helghan, personally storming the bridge of the New Sun with two of his bodyguards. He meets Templar, both of them commenting how they wish that they could have met on the battlefield as soldiers, and demands the nuclear codes. Templar lies and says that his access clearance has been revoked, though Radec knows he is lying. He kills Evelyn, who was deleting the code data, and shoots Templar who tries to fight back. He orders his men to download the code data and leaves. After everyone evacuates the severely damaged New Sun, Templar crashes it into the Petrosite grid so that the ISA can push to the palace. Radec, with the codes now in his hands, fires Red Dust and destroys Pyrrhus, along with the ISA and Helghast forces there. After the thermonuclear destruction of Pyrrhus, Radec sends an army led by his own personal guard to crush the remaining ISA forces.The ISA lead a last-chance attack on the palace to capture Visari. Radec leads the defense of the Palace against them. The survivors push through the defenses and await the Helghast reinforcements. Rico and Sev head into the palace alone to get Visari. Radec and Visari's honor guard meet the two and face off against them. After the other troops are defeated, Radec faces the two himself but is wounded by Sev. A loyal soldier of Visari and of the Helghan Empire to the end, the badly wounded Radec shoots himself in the head rather than surrender or be taken prisoner.